


I Am Iron Men

by iluvaqt



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony acknowledges a possible character flaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Iron Men

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Onism:  
> (n) The frustration of being stuck in just one body, that inhabits only one place at a time.

It could possibly stem from his narcissistic tendencies, or his phobic anxiety over the concept of total failure or ultimately losing anyone else he loves.

He couldn't even pinpoint exactly when it started only that once he had discovered it was a thing and it had a name, and that he was definitely the poster boy for it.

And who had told him about this thing. Darcy. A twenty-something, social media junkie with that was mouthy, more so than him, knew more curse words than anyone he'd ever met and was far too insightful than anyone had a right to be. He got why Jane enjoyed having her around. She was fun and had no problem calling anyone out on their bullshit.

Hence why after learning he'd sort of unintentionally created Ultron and Jane had slapped him, for endangering all life of Earth, and Thor, Darcy had called him a classic example of manic onism. 

Being the curious, studious creature he is, he promptly looked up her word reference. Or had JARVIS look it up once everyone was out of earshot.

At first he was offended that anyone would believe he would ever want to be anyone but himself. But then he realized he would still have his mind, he just wouldn't be stuck in one fragile, limited body. If he was omnipresent, he wouldn't be limited by time and space. He could be everywhere at once. Sort of what he wanted to achieve with the Sceptre's power in the first place. Only with more humanity and far less homocidal tendencies.

She sort of had a good point if you considered all the suits he'd built too. More bodies to occupy. JARVIS might have been the one driving the others, but he was always the one giving all the orders.

If you considered his early, partying, wild years you could make a could case arguing that he definitely wished for more hands and more than one... Well you get the idea, to keep up with the all night orgies he'd landed himself in. They weren't frequent but there had been more than a few. Not that he would ever tell Pepper and Happy was sworn to secrecy. Not even Rhodey knew the extent of his depravity although he was sure his best friend has a fair idea.

Rhodey been party to the inflight entertainment, he used to hire.

So now that he knew he had a problem. What to do about it? He'd tried the Ultron thing and that hadn't worked how he'd planned. Vision was an AI but not even his brainchild really considering his power was mostly comprised of the alien power stone in his skull.

He was up to Mark 51. Maybe he could just expand the processing matrix for JARVIS so that the program could better anticipate his directives in the field and there would be less buffer and lag issues with the field Sentinals.

Sadly, not only was he stuck in one body. But said body needed rest and recovery. So many hours in the day and so few until his humanly weak, ageing body caved on him and he found himself waking up with the impression of a ratchet in his forehead.

Now wanting to be invulnerable, that had to be another issue right there. Wonder if they had a name for that too. Maybe he'd ask Tasha. She was a unexpected fount of knowledge. Honestly, no one else he knew even read Latin, except in the name of science. Well... Huh. They had that in common.

 


End file.
